The present invention relates generally to improvements in display devices and it relates particularly to an improved illuminated animated display device.
Many forms of light animated display devices have heretofore been employed and proposed and while for some purposes they offer many advantages for other purposes they possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. A known type of light aminated display device includes a plurality of superimposed flat transparent sheets having formed successively in their rear faces recesses corresponding to the sequential positions of an object which is to be animated and corresponding end edges of the sheet are successively individually illuminated so as to visualize the sequential positions of the animated object. The animated effect is achieved only to a limited degree since the presentation has a flat unreal appearance with no great attraction and is thus of little versatility and adaptability.